Reaper's pet
by Katyusha098
Summary: An OC fanfiction will have regular uploads contains: sex, violence, gore, language (if you cant handle any of the above please do not read)
1. Chapter 1

Reaper's pet

OC info

Name: Sidei

Age: 19

Race/gender: white, female

Birth place: Scotland

Hair colour: ginger

Body type: thin, neko

Hero type: support

Weapon: heated knife

Abilities: extended healing, fast reflexes, fast, and agile

Back story: As a young child was kidnapped by the quadstone biotech company. Fused with cat DNA abused and beaten. Was found by Jack Morison and Gabriel Reyes brought to overwatch and assigned to black watch. Was taken by Gabe during his escape from the (former) swiss headquarters.

(will upload first official chapter soon thanks for your patience)


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper's pet

Mercy's pov

The smell of ash filled my nose as I searched the rubble that was the Swiss headquarters "found anything" I heard Jesse yell "not yet" I answered him as I continued my search. After hours of searching all we found what was left of jack's blue coat "why the fuck would Gabe do this!" Jesse screamed while being treated for his burns "I'm not sure but the headquarters is completely destroyed and we lost many staff members" I answered him.

Sidei's pov

As I opened my eyes I noticed two things, I was chained to the wall and I wasn't in the swiss headquarters. My ginger cat ears twitched as I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. Soon the door to my cell opened and stood there before me was Gabe but his face was covered in new scars and he had a wide hole in his face that seemed to be burning. He smiled at me "ah my sweet kitten is awake I hope you understand why I needed to chain you up" he began to stroke my ears "Gabe what happened to your face", he then got up from petting me and before I could ask him why he slapped me twice. "never call me that again!" He yelled between slaps, "but Gabe" he slapped me again "the name is master to you puta!".

Gabe's pov:

I can't wait to break this girl soon she will be begging to serve me "I think its time for you to sleep" I got closer and she tried to dodge me "get over here now!" She came over and her cute little head was met with the but of my shotgun. I unchained her and began carrying her bridal style "even when she's unconcise she still so adorable" I whispered while rubbing her ginger hair between my fingers. I soon entered the lab "so Reyes that's the girl you want me to operate on" the woman asked, I simply nodded and put my little kitty on the table "you do understand that after this operation, she can't grow or change are you sure this is what you want" yet again I just nodded.

Jesse's pov:

"so you're telling me we lost not just Gabe but also, little sidie" Jesse questioned Angela, she simply nodded while the tears fell "so black watch not only lost its leader, but also its youngest member" Jesse began to get up "where are you going to go now" Angela asked while hiding her flowing tears. "I don't know doc but I aint going to stay here that's all I know" McCree simply walked off into the sunset like a true cowboy.

1 month later

PETRAS ACT ENACTED BY THE UN

Sidei's pov:

"huh where am I" I opened my eyes but I wasn't inside the facility anymore I was I a field, "hello is anyone out here" I shouted only to hear the wind softly move the grass. As I began walking I this field I saw something It was a man. "hello sir are you ok" I softly asked as I approached the man's voice was rough and contained a faint accent "ah my girl please come to me" the man said while reaching for me. "No but Gabe how can It be you" I whispered as I got closer the young Gabe simply reached for me, but just before our hands could touch each other i woke. I noticed I was in a lab of some kind "no please don't tell me they came for me please!" I screamed as I tried to get up only to fall. "hmm looks like the kitten has awoke you look even cuter when you're scared" Gabe told me as he walked around the corner into the room.

As Gabe approached all I could think about is the dream I just had, when I finally saw Gabe he was holding a meatal cat collar. "I hope you like it my pet" he whispered into my cat ears while he put the collar on my neck. He forced me to follow him we finally ended our short walk inside a dark room however I could hear running water below me, "erm Gabe what going on" he quickly shoved me into a cage "I realised slapping you wouldn't work so I came to a thought what do cats hate" He spoke in his thought voice. Suddenly the cage fell into a pool of water as I began to drown the cage went back up. "Say my name!" He dunked me again, this went on for hours but soon I found myself giving up. "what is my name" "mas-master!" I yelled back at him. He simply quickly got me out of the cage and started to dry me.

I was still dripping wet but all I could do was sit in the corner. One of the medical workers at the base flashed a torch into my eyes "sir the subject is ok but I'm not sure if she is ok for combat yet" the staff member spoke with Gabe about it but before long Gabe strolled over top me, "hey kitty are you ready for some fun" he smiled as he spoke softly I simply nodded at him afraid of what could come if I said no. He smiled as he carried me to his bed and just laid me next to him and he hugged me, "be a nice pet and keep you're master warm" he whispered I hugged him back and soon him and I fell asleep.

(hey guys this is the first actual chapter of my fanfiction please give me feedback)

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up in a week or two bye.


End file.
